The Forgotten and the Forsaken
by blackhaunt
Summary: What happens when the gate of souls is corrupted? The guardians are being transformed into pawns of evil and the souls of the dead have arisen again! The only defence is an odd teenager and a pokemon. Together they must save the Farplane from darkness.
1. The Intro Thingy

_Before I begin…. I AM NOT the creator or owner of Nintendo or Pokemon, and  
all of these pokemon featured are theirs, save for my made up characters. Anyways… yeah enjoy the story. Oh! There are some things in this chapter that are very important to the story so pay attention. Also, give me reviews! I need reviews! -Black_

The clouds of the Farplane, the souls of deceased pokemon rested in peace and happiness here. The guardians of this holy place allowed the pokemon, if they wished, to return to the mortal world as a ghost. The ghost pokemon had a direct link to the Farplane, which allowed them to return when they wished. The pokemon who did not live fair were banished to the Forsaken Waste. The guardian of the gate to the wastes was the mythical Lorak. If a pokemon redeemed themselves within their banishment, the guardians would admit him or her to the Farplane. The Farplane was guarded by the eight true, Dunar, the guardian of the ice, Azzan, the guardian of the air, Razoul, guardian of the sun, Nephai, guardian of souls, Phere, guardian of dreams, Lorei, guardian of the moon, and Kira, guardian of the sea. All of the guardians were pokemon, the true pokemon that once roamed the earth. Although the Farplane seemed invincible, Armageddon was near.

Kina was a very abnormal person. The daughter of Sabrina in fact, _although she did not know that because that is a waaaayyyy whole different story that I am planning out later! _

She was an orphan of about seventeen and had no true knowledge of her famous lineage. She lived wherever she went and she didn't care what others thought about her, which they did quite often since her white hair and red eyes made her stick out considerably. She loved ghosts and legends and often spent hours at museums studying the myths surrounding the ghosts.

Meanwhile in a volcanic area…

"Jaxom, you are saying that you suspect Groudon may have a link with this Farplane?" A small pale, black haired man stood in the middle of a shadowy chamber, hiding every one of the magma member's faces'. "NO! I am saying that I know!" A magma council member stood up and shouted, "Insane fool! Team Magma will not have this idiotic buffoon in our midst! Take him away!" Two muscular magma members dragged the thin man out by his knees, ignoring the pained cries of protest on the way out of the chamber. "I'll show them! I'll show them all!" Jaxom walked away grumbling, unaware of how real and unreal his theory was.

_Well, there you have it, the first chapter. I have no idea how long this story will be but it will be exciting. R&R please!_


	2. Screams and Flygons

_Yes these first chapters are quite short, but essential to help the story make a little more sense Please R&R.

* * *

_

Kina sighed and stroked her white hair. It was a grey day, not a person on the street to be seen, skies pouring down on her and a cold mist lying thick on the street. She walked awhile through the recognizable roads of Lavender Town, not that there was much to see. She made her way to the small tree that was at the edge of the town and leaned against it. It was almost night time, her favorite time of the day. Kina pushed herself up from the tree and decided that she was not going to stay out here all night long. She made her way to the Pokemon Center and growled. Something was seriously wrong she could sense it. Kina paused in the damp mud, her shoeless feet squashing the wet earth as she shifted her weight. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kina clutched her head as a piercing shriek filled her ears.

* * *

Kina blacked out…

* * *

"Wha... What happened?" Kina struggled to open her eyes. "A… human?" Kina's eyes shot open. An enormous flygon stood over her with its huge red eyes unblinking. Kina immediately jumped up and backed away slowly. "Human, what are you doing?" Lorak stooped down to her face level. "Why are you here human?" He said it with no warmth in his voice and growled. Kina gasped when she heard the pokemon talk. Lorak rose to his full height which was probably three times her size. "The Forsaken Waste, human, is not yours to roam. Humans like you are not allowed here." Kina surveyed the scene with haste, for you do not want an angry, 13ft tall flygon to attack you in a totally unfamiliar place. She noticed that the flygon had unusual markings on his tail and on his wings were glowing, tiny, markings that outlined the wings of this behemoth. Kina managed out a few shaky words. "Runes… familiar… wing!" The flygon was quite perturbed by this repulsive mammal and the tiny bits of words that seemed to just barely come out of its mouth. Lorak approached the human with folded wings and leaned toward her so that his eyes were level to her face. "Who are you pathetic creature." Kina hardly hear him, although they were but a few centimeters apart, she looked at his wing more carefully and noticed something. Kina grabbed the gigantic wing, causing Lorak to yelp with surprise and angrily swipe at her. "Elet Torn Antoru Giron Evila." Lorak reeled and gaped at her. "_How could a human know the ancient language?" _Lorak just stood there as the human read the symbols on his wing. "The Guardian of The Gate Forevermore. That's your name isn't it you are the guardian of the Forsaken Waste, Lorak! "

* * *

"I am dead!"

* * *

_Yes she figured it out! I am just amazed at what is next, want to know? Please R&R._


	3. Articuno Who?

_I must say that I am truly sorry for the lack of updates here, for I was battling a pneumoniaish sickness for three days. So as an apology, one chapter I hope you shall enjoy.

* * *

_

The heavens looked ever brighter as the majestic guardian flew over the clouds. The articuno was followed by a current of air that seemed to move with the bird. The Guardians of the Farplane were odd, and this articuno was no exception. Aside from the regular blue entourage, the pokemon had silver tail feathers, each of them bearing one of the seven oaths of the Guardian. He could never break them, no matter how hard he tried, not that he did. These oaths were older than the Farplane itself although no one, save perhaps the petulant Lorak, knew how old. They were written in the ancient tongue of the true, a celestial race that had been wiped out quite suddenly by mysterious means.

"Yes, the Farplane will forever be the place of happiness for pokemon. Not any would dare to destroy these sacred grounds." The articuno sighed as he glided over the pure whiteness that was the topmost layer of the Farplane.

The articuno landed and gazed at the small shrine that was always there, a portal for souls, if one would call it, for the souls of pokemon. It was weathered and old, although it was not possible that it could be, and made of a white rock that shone like brilliant day. Inside it, was the statue of the soul, a gem of unimaginable power, carved into a shape, that not pokemon, even guardian, could see.

"The statue is the portal, but it was not always so. What did happened that made the statue so vital for the journey to the Farplane? What I wonder?"

But, he had no time to wonder, for a humming now filled his every fiber. The great bird gawked, horrified at the sight! The shrine itself was turning a deep black, like black dye in water, it seeped over the shrine. The articuno cried and rose on its wings, feeling every sort of evil feeling course into him like venom. The crystal seemed to be untouched, but then, a great blackness, blacker than death, wrapped around the crystal, encasing it in a film of pitch obsidian.

That is when things went haywire. The articuno screeched and squawked as the evil penetrated his soul and possessed his mind. He let out one final cry that echoed through the clouds before the darkness began to take him.

"_No I must protect the Farpla..." _

It was the last thought he had to himself before everything went dark.

* * *

"_I am dead!"_

Lorak yanked his wing out of Kima's hands with an angry snarl and yelled.

"OF COURSE NOT YOU FOOLISH HUMAN!"

Kima recoiled and shook her head. It was too much to take in, a thundering cry half-killing her, half, she assumed, because of Lorak's outburst, a vicious tempered floygon who just happens to be the guardian to the gates of the Forsaken Wastes.

To her surprise, the flygon started to laugh, not a happy laugh, no, this laugh was cold, and taunting. It sent involuntary shivers up her spine to listen to the noise.

"Heh heh heh… You humans are all the same. Destroying everything you've set your sights on, oblivious to truth. You can't go into the Wastes fool, you are not dead, and even if you were dead, I still couldn't do that. Ignorant creatures, you have forgotten all your deeds, all of your crimes just because you want to. The Gate Keeper hasn't forgotten as the humans have. Young female, you read the ancient text inscribed on my wing but do you understand the true meaning behind those words which are true. They are an oath, an unbreakable oath sealed by the true masters. The oaths are binding; their magic does not let me allow you into the Wastes."

Kina just sat on the floor of the chamber, just listening to the explanation. She mustered up some courage and stood up.

"Why am I here then?"

"Even I cannot answer that mortal!"

The flygon opened his moth to speak but paused. There was a horrible sound in his antennae, a sound of dread. He looked around, befuddled and stared ahead blankly as he tried to locate the source. He had felt feelings this way before, but not this strong and garbled. Kima watched with confusion at the large green antennae on the monster pokemon's head, which were currently doing an alarmingly frantic dance. Lorak growled and pulled his antennae.

"WHAT IS GOING ON? IT SOUNS LIKE A THOUSAND SCREAMS AND SHRIEKS ROLLING INTO A THRONG OF CRIES!"

Kina was taken aback by the creature's immense anger with his own antennae and stepped back.

Lorak's twitching and roaring ceased as quickly it had started. He gasped aloud and his wings drooped. Kina could have sworn she saw a glint of fear in the flygon's giant red eyes.

"That which has been locked away has returned only the coming of this dark day could make this Gatekeeper fear. Not for my life, for the lives of everyone on the three worlds. Not even the Farplane is safe from this monster!"

* * *

_There will be mention of the other guardians later in the story, also the articuno does have a name, but I have purposefully left it out for an event in a later chapter, but I did mention him in Chapter One, if you can figure out which one he is._


End file.
